Queenie, Queenie
by ThisGayIsOnFir3
Summary: The ex cheerleader has a secret that kills her on her own.Will she be able to face the cruelty of highschool gossip, or will she stay in her pain by herself? This is only a test, but who knows where it ends
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! I wanted to read Klaine, and because of that I realized it was pretty much 90% of the Glee ff's, so I decided I little bit of Faberry would be interesting. This is my first time writing, just for you to know. I do not own Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry or any of the characters here, all I have to say. Enjoy and please review!**

**Chapter 1**

Quinn Fabray is the creme of the creme. She is the crush of every single boy in the school, she had been on the cheerios, have had a couple boyfriends, had been nominated for prom queen, and have had the best score, but there's a reason why all of those verbs are in past.

Quinn doesn't care about anything else if she only has Rachel.  
Yeah, she knows Rachel is at the choir room everyday, but she wants her in the other way...

-"Rachel Berry"- Queen wispers her name as she walks throw the hall to get to her locker, and look at Rachel's picture. "Rachel, _Rachel_... Oh look! There she goes" Quinn is thinking while her eyes behold the beauty, the round-faced brunette beauty.

"Ugh... no" Finn enters the school and reaches Rachel. Can't believe that virgin owns the perfection. If she only had her...

She is aproaching, wake up, wake up!  
-Hey Quinn- Rachel gives a wide teeth smile.  
-He... Hello Rachel, what's up?- she can't help to be nervous, she loves her so much!  
-I was just reminding you this week's assignment is ...?- Rachel is giving Queen an embarrasing time, she has no idea of week's assignment, so she gives an innocent puppy face.  
-Duets! You better do it well if you wanna go to breadsticks- Rachel giggles, Quinn dies. Duets, Duets!. _Another_ oportunity for the happy couples to show their happiness, wich she didn't have.

That's Quinn's drama every day, she can't focus in class, she is gaining weight with so much ice cream and life is slipping off her hands. Gosh she _really_ needs help, she has to tell someone, but who? obviously "the new lesbian" would be a very good gossip.

**A/N: This was ony a test, next chapter (if it gets enough reviews to write on) will be longer.**

**See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Maybe I shouln't have wrote this, since the test didn't got many reviews, but I got inspired and wrote way too much to just throw it away. I hope I get to continue with this story, I'm proud of it and I hope you like it as well c: If you do, please review!**

CHAPTER 2

Quinn wakes up for another prosy day at school. She still leads the celibacy club, pretty abandoned, in that way she could feel free to pray what she really wanted.  
After class she entered to the room of this club and started introducing the 'to do' for today. They started reading some bible pages, when someone asked:  
-hey, we have never read this chapter before, let's.

Quinn started to read:

-"20:13 If a man also lie with mankind, as he lieth with a woman, both of them have committed an abomination: they shall surely be put to death; their blood sh... - she just couln't keep reading, everyone stared at her, the idea of God rejecting her and this unavoidable feeling touched her deep inside. Her family had growned the thought of Religion after everything on her since always. She stood up and left the room.  
At the bathroom, Santana saw her  
crying.

-Quinn? What's wrong.  
She was sobbing desperately, unable to talk. Santana hugged her.  
-hey, hey look at me- Quinn looked right to Santana's eyes. They exchanged looks -I... I know your secret, you are way too obvious and my gay-dar is better than ever after Karofsky left- Santana, as always, brutally honest.  
-I love her so much, I think about her day and night, why is the universe being always so cruel to me?- Quinn sobbed.  
She is bured into a black hole. She is never gonna be able to get over Rachel, is there any other choice? Her life makes no sence anymore.

Quinn got home and layed down.  
This is it. She saw a knife and planted it on her wrist, letting a teardrop fall in the middle of the scar.

As simple as that, a phone call saved her.  
-yes?- she could barely pronounce.  
-Hey Quinn, it's me- Rachel said -I was planning... Humm... Can I meet you, today, maybe, just maybe?

**A/N: I haven't told Rachel's part of the story, so here:**

This girl had never take any kind of magnitude to what it is to be popular. She knew she was one of the best, and she was going to shine someday, not because she was pretty, or thin, or very nice, but because she was talented.  
Again, she doesn't care about everyone bullying her, but when it comes to love, it gets knotty.

Rachel have had a crush on Finn since pretty much always. He used to bully her like the rest of the guys until Glee club started. Then Finn finally took attention on her, but by the time he falls in love with Rachel, there's already a third.  
Finn was Rachel's crush, ok, but the blonde girl over there had pretty much completely mashed every single feeling she had ever felt before. Rachel was _in love._

Am I clear? Rachel was a good actress, she was totally able to hide whatever she wanted to hide, and she was going to, because she knew Quinn was _the_ most straight girl in Ohio.

In the mean time, she spent her time making out with this very handsome and talented boy, who was (barely) enough to satisfy her need for admiration. Everyone finds them a very cute couple, making Rachel notable to Quinn.

That was her plan, until it wasn't.  
It was innocuous to think that she'll get over Quinn that way.

Her sweet little girl laugh, her perfect nose, her butt (OMG), her innocence, maybe that's the catch up, Quinn has a natural dirty look that seemed to be directly for her.

-Of course, where do you wanna meet?- Quinn was already excited, her heart beats faster everytime.  
-Is it ok if we go to the Lima Bean coffe? My treat- Rachel wanted a relaxed place to start this thing of being a friend with Q, she had heard from Brittany that her sweetheart was having a misterious cause trouble.  
-I'm right on my way- Quinn gets up, puts on some plastic bracelets on her hurted wrist and rides.

**End of the chapter :)**


End file.
